Stupid Love
by Maloa
Summary: [Songfic BTS/SugaxJungkook] Parfois la vie est étrange, on aime et sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive, on se déteste, on se fait du mal...


Pairing : Suga/Jungkook  
Genre : Songfic, Angst, Drama  
Fandom : Bangtan Boys  
Disclaimers : Comme d'hab, personne ne m'appartient, pfff...  
Note : Voici un tout nouvel OS sur les BTS (mon premier aussi) et je dois dire que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Encore une fois je reviens avec une songfic et donc la chanson à écouter en même temps et 'Stupid in love' de Soyu et Mad Clown. J'espère que ça vous plaira, enjoy !

x

**P**arfois la vie est étrange, on aime et sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive, on se déteste, on se fait du mal...

x

_'Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure_  
_Je ne dis pas que c'est fini, je veux juste un câlin'_

**I**l est là à me regarder avec ses yeux larmoyants, me reprochant encore de n'être jamais là pour lui, que je ne fais aucun effort, que je me fous de lui. Ce qu'il m'énerve, ce qu'il m'agace à me regarder comme ça. Notre histoire avait pourtant si bien commencé. Elle était belle, peut-être un peu trop justement. On s'était aimé trop vite et trop fort, et aujourd'hui, tout ça me paraît si loin.

-Arrête ça ! », lui dis-je, détournant mon regard de lui.  
-Pourquoi ? », me demande-t-il avec sa petite voix que je déteste à présent. « Pourquoi tu es devenu comme ça ? J'veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible ? »

Je bloque, le temps de sa question. Est-ce que notre relation peut redevenir celle qu'elle était ? Tout a changé, on a changé. Hésitant deux petites secondes, j'me retourne finalement et plante mon regard dans le sien.

-J'sais pas Jungkook. »

Il se retient de pleurer, j'le sens et j'le vois bien et j'peux pas gérer ça. Alors à nouveau, j'me retourne, bien décidé à sortir de cet appart' et prendre l'air quand sa voix résonne dans mon dos.

-Tu sais pourquoi je pleure Suga ? », me demanda-t-il, me glaçant sur place.

Non j'le sais pas. Et en vrai j'ai pas envie de le savoir. Sans rien dire, je continue mon chemin et sort de chez moi le cœur lourd. Une fois dehors, j'prends une grande inspiration, emplissant mes poumons d'oxygène. Parce que là-haut, putain c'que j'arrivais pas à respirer !

x

_'Ton attitude est différente, ça me fait mal au cœur, tu es étrange_  
_Le ciel est noir comme s'il allait pleuvoir'_

**J**'ai été boire un verre, ou deux, ou plus. J'm'en souviens pas mais ça m'a fait du bien. J'suis prêt à rentrer maintenant et à subir le regard réprimandeur de Jungkook. Si je pouvais j'passerais bien la nuit dehors mais même si je ne suis plus trop sûr de ce que je ressens pour lui, j'peux pas lui faire ça.

Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu.

J'arrive devant l'immeuble, j'hésite entre l'ascenseur et l'escalier et choisis finalement de monter à pieds. Faut que je réfléchisse un peu mais plus je me rapproche de notre étage, plus j'ai la boule au ventre. J'sais ce qui m'attends à l'intérieur... et j'ai pas envie de ça. C'est de pire en pire, j'ai juste envie de faire demi-tour.

Finalement, après être resté devant la porte pendant au moins cinq minutes, je sors les clefs de ma poche et ouvre la serrure. J'ai le cœur qui bat fort alors que je pose un pied dans notre salon et comme prévu, il est là, dans le canapé, ses yeux rivés sur moi. J'ose pas le regarder, alors j'file dans ma chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi.

J'suis en train de changer de tee-shirt quand j'entends la porte se rouvrir derrière moi. Aussitôt, mon visage se ferme. J'ai pas envie de parler et j'sais bien que c'est ce qui va arriver.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me regarder, au moins une fois ? », dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il est trop près, j'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai pas envie de lui faire de mal mais j'ai plus envie de faire semblant non plus. Alors, pour son bien et le mien, j'continue de fermer ma gueule. Il partira bien de la chambre tôt ou tard.

C'était pas comme ça avant. Tout en moi est différent mais chez lui c'est pareil. J'lève pas les yeux vers lui car je sais que si j'le fais, j'vais pas reconnaître la personne qui est devant moi. J'sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, à quel moment j'ai commencé à changer et lui aussi, mais on est plus les mêmes. J'crois que notre amour nous a fait perdre la tête et maintenant on est plus que des inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

Jungkook reste silencieux, j'peux voir son regard noir sur moi. Il me fusille des yeux, me reproche des millions de choses en silence et j'en peux plus. J'peux entendre ses 'tu m'aimes plus ?', 'j'suis quoi pour toi ?', 'avec qui t'étais ?' résonner dans ma tête. Il les a trop dits, j'les ai trop entendus. J'pourrais pas en entendre davantage cette fois.

-Est-ce qu... ».

Il essaye de parler mais j'lui coupe la parole en posant une main sur sa bouche qui le surprend. Ses yeux s'assombrissent encore un peu plus. J'lui balance un 'tais-toi' glacial et me barre de la chambre, m'enfuit de cet appartement où je ne trouve plus ma place.

Finalement j'serais resté dix minutes max. C'est la première que je passe la nuit dehors mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de revenir cette fois. J'descends les marches rapidement, j'veux sortir de là au plus vite.

Le vent glacial me frappe le visage dès que je sors et pourtant, déjà, j'me sens mieux. J'lève les yeux en l'air, le ciel est noir ce soir. J'pense qu'il va se mettre à pleuvoir.

x

_'C'est comme si mon cœur était en feu et sans le savoir, hurle_  
_Je pousse, cogne et frémis_  
_Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec ces yeux tristes ? C'est comme ça_  
_Toujours_  
_Je suis le méchant et toi le gentil'_

-**S**alut mec. J'peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? »

Evidemment, mon meilleur pote ouvre la porte en grand pour que je puisse entrer. J'savais que j'pouvais compter sur lui mais ça me réchauffe quand même le cœur. J-Hope est un bon gars, il est peut-être plus jeune que moi d'un an mais c'est le plus sage de nous deux. Il sait toujours comment me réconforter et il est de bons conseils aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous vous êtes encore disputer ? »

J-Hope passe derrière le comptoir de sa cuisine américaine pour sortir une bière du frigo puis reviens vers moi.

-Pas vraiment. ».

J'attrape la bière qu'il me temps et on s'assoit dans le canapé. J'sais pas ce qu'il se passe en moi mais j'me sens pas bien, j'ai envie de crier, de faire ressortir ma rage. J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis comme ça, j'comprends plus rien. J'ferme les yeux tout en laissant ma tête retombée en arrière.

Très vite, le visage de Jungkook se dessine. J'le revois avec cet air triste qui me brise le cœur. J'sais que j'y suis pour quelque chose mais dès que je le vois c'est plus fort que moi, j'me sens en colère et j'ai juste envie de partir. Pourtant je sais tous les efforts qu'il a faits pour que notre histoire redevienne comme avant. J'crois même qu'il a tout essayé et que maintenant il ne peut plus rien faire d'autre que m'envoyer des reproches à longueur de temps. Il pense que je le trompe mais en même temps, j'suis plus capable de le regarder, ni même de le toucher.

J'le comprends, même si lui pense le contraire, mais j'peux rien y faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Suga ? »

La voix douce et calme de mon meilleur ami me fait sortir de mes pensées. Je rouvre les yeux et le regarde.

-J'sais pas. On a changé. »  
-Tu veux dire que... tu ne l'aimes plus ? »

L'aimer ? C'était une bonne question. Il est important pour moi et il le sûrement toujours. J'me rends compte que j'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme lui. J'l'ai aimé si fort, putain ce que j'l'ai aimé. C'était si fort, si puissant, c'était comme une drogue. Un jour sans le voir et j'allais mal, on s'écrivait tout le temps. C'était trop fusionnel, ça m'a étouffé.

-Je ne suis plus sûr. », je réponds tout en reprenant une gorgée de bière. A l'intérieur, ça me brûle, j'ai mal, si mal. « J'sais plus. »

J'ai encore envie de crier, je fais souffrir Jungkook, j'me fais souffrir. Notre relation ne tient plus qu'à un fil à présent. Que suis-je censé faire ? Essayer de recoller les morceaux, m'expliquer, revenir vers lui, tenter de l'aimer comme avant ?

-Réfléchis bien mais si c'est pour vous faire plus de mal que de bien, faut que ça s'arrête là. Votre relation vous a bouffé et elle va finir par vous briser tous les deux. », souffle mon meilleur ami en passant une main qui se veut réconfortante dans mon dos.

x

_'Tu me demandes si je peux te comprendre_  
_Avec tes excuses de dire que je suis occupé et que je te traite comme un bagage_  
_Notre confiance s'est brisée comme du verre, je suis malade de tes doutes'_

**L**e lendemain, après mon travail, j'décide de rentrer chez moi. Faudra bien que j'affronte la réalité de toute façon. La nuit ne m'a visiblement pas porté conseil, puisque j'suis encore plus paumé que la veille. Faut que je parle avec Jungkook.

J'suis partagé entre deux sentiments. J'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi veut essayer de recoller les morceaux, mais qu'une autre sait déjà que c'est trop tard.

Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve, un joli rêve. J'me suis rappelé la première fois que je l'ai vu. C'était un moment magique, hors du temps, où plus rien n'avait compté. J'suis pas du genre romantique, j'aime pas ça, mais j'dois dire que ce soir-là, quand j'l'avais vu danser... mon cœur avait fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Et dès lors que ses yeux avaient croisés les miens, j'étais complètement tombé sous son charme de petit con de danseur.

La suite était plutôt simple, on avait discuté, rigolé, s'était dragué et avions fini la nuit ensemble.

J'avais souri en me réveillant, me souvenant les sensations que me procuraient mon amant avant alors j'me dis que finalement, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu.

Prenant sur moi, j'entre dans mon appartement. Sans hésiter, je me mets à chercher Jungkook. J'le retrouve dans notre chambre, il est endormi et il a l'air si calme et serein que j'hésite à le réveiller. Mais finalement, j'me lance et c'est la main tremblante que je secoue légèrement son épaule.

Après quelques secondes, Jungkook ouvre les yeux, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il se passe puis son regard s'arrête sur moi. J'vois une douce lueur briller dans ses yeux qui disparait très vite, trop vite. Mon amant se redresse, frotte son visage et revient sur moi. Il me regarde de ses yeux trop noirs et pendant un instant j'me demande comment il peut y avoir une telle différence entre le Jungkook endormi qui me donnait presque envie de l'embrasser et ce Jungkook qui me donne juste envie de fuir.

-T'étais où ? »

Cette question, ce ton, cette façon de me regarder... J'les connais que trop bien. Une seule question, une seule foutue question et toute ma haine revient au galop. Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas posé cette question.

-Nulle part. »  
-Menteur. », me lance-t-il dans un air de défi. « J'suis sûr que t'es parti retrouver quelqu'un. »

Et le voilà qu'il recommence. J'supporte plus ces crises de jalousie, il me rend fou. J'sais bien que tout est de ma faute, que si je ne l'avais pas délaissé autant il ne serait jamais devenu comme ça mais j'peux rien y faire maintenant.

-Arrête. », dis-je en me relevant.

Ma voix est plus grave que je ne le voulais, je sens que je vais perdre le contrôle s'il ne s'arrête pas là.

-Tu sais bien que je n'irais pas voir quelqu'un d'autre. J'suis pas ce genre de mec et j'l'ai jamais été. »  
-Alors pourquoi tu me touches plus ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? Pourquoi tu fais toutes ces choses que je déteste ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes au moins ?»

Le voir comme ça, ça me fait mal et ça m'énerve. J'arrive plus à réfléchir, j'ai encore envie de partir en courant, j'veux pas l'affronter, j'veux plus.

-Et regarde-moi quand j'te parle. », me dit-il en attrapant mon visage avec violence.

Cette fois il va trop loin, il sait à quel point je déteste quand il fait ça et pourtant il continue. Ca y est, cette fois je vais exploser, mon sang bout en moi, j'ai chaud, j'vais craquer.

-Recule Jungkook, lâche-moi pour ton bien. », lui dis-je, le regard planté dans le sien_._

_x_

_'Nous nous sommes poussés et insultés, nous sommes devenus fous_  
_Maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière, il est temps de se dire au-revoir'_

**S**ans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, j'enlève sa main et sort de la pièce. Mais il me suit, attrape mon bras et me force à le regarder.

-Ou sinon quoi ? », me demande-t-il. « Tu vas me frapper Suga ? Hein, tu vas me frapper ? »

Je sers la mâchoire frénétiquement, prenant vraiment sur moi pour me calmer. Ce gars me connait trop bien, il sait exactement comment me pousser à bout et il y arrive à merveille. J'ai envie de frapper quelque chose pour me calmer mais j'peux pas, alors je me retiens aussi fort que possible.

-Sinon quoi ? », insiste-t-il. « Frappe-moi Suga si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu me touches. FRAPPE-MOI ! »

Son regard est indescriptible, il me regarde pourtant je ne sais pas qui il est. Il a l'air furieux.

-T'attends quoi ? J't'ai dit frappe-moi Suga ! »,il crie et me pousse violemment.

La surprise me fait me cogner contre le mur et cette fois j'suis dans une rage qu'il ne s'imagine même pas. J'relève les yeux vers lui et mes poings se resserrent automatiquement. J'suis impulsif, il le sait et là, j'ai juste envie de le frapper.

J'lui demande une nouvelle fois de s'arrêter mais la folie semble s'être emparé de lui et il me repousse avec plus de violence encore.

-T'es qu'un sale bâtard. »

Il crie, m'insulte, me repousse encore une fois. J'suis à deux doigts de l'envoyer dans le mur. J'savais même pas que je pouvais me contrôler autant mais pour lui j'suis obligé. Parce que tout ça, c'est à cause de moi.

-J'te déteste. », me dit-il mais cette fois sa main part et un violent coup poing s'écrase sur ma mâchoire.

Quelque chose en moi craque et j'peux plus me retenir. J'ai tellement contenu ma rage que maintenant je n'arrive plus à penser normalement. J'm'avance vers lui et lui assène un coup de poing à mon tour. Il recule sous l'effet du choc, puis tout en posant une main sur son nez qui commence à saigner, il me regarde.

Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le Jungkook furieux d'il y a quelques minutes. Non, il a l'air juste malheureux à en crever, se demandant si tout ça était bien réel. Il a l'air abasourdi, abattu aussi. Et alors qu'il continue de me regarder, j'me mets à regretter.

J'peux voir à quel point il a mal, parce que même si on est plus proches, j'le connais mieux que personne. Je peux presque sentir la douleur dans son cœur et j'commence à suffoquer. J'me sens mal, ses yeux sont comme une lance en plein coeur et j'ai moi aussi, mal à en crever.

Comment on a pu en arriver là ? Jamais de la vie j'aurais imaginé qu'on se frapperait un jour. J-Hope avait raison, notre relation nous a bouffé et a fini par nous briser.

-Pourquoi ? »

La voix de Jungkook, si basse et étranglée par la douleur, me donne presque envie de pleurer. Il a l'air si fragile comme ça que je me maudis de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

Cette fois c'est trop tard, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière, faut qu'on se dise au revoir.

x

_'Je viens de te dire de foutre le camp car je suis malade de te voir pleurer_  
_Parce que c'est trop difficile de te faire du mal, je deviens fou_  
_Il n'y a rien à regretter, n'hésite pas, il suffit de le dire_  
_Même jusqu'au moment de notre rupture, j'étais toujours le méchant et toi le gentil'_

**T**out s'accélère dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression que j'vais vomir. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je revienne ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on aille si loin ? Maintenant que je le vois là, sans défense, j'ai juste envie de le défendre. Mais quand j'approche pour le prendre dans mes bras, j'me rappelle que c'est moi qui le mets dans cet état. Si je fais un pas de plus vers lui, je n'arriverais qu'à lui faire du mal, encore un peu plus.

Je sais que je dois partir, alors pourquoi mon corps semble figé ? Pourquoi mes jambes ne veulent-elles pas m'obéir ?

-Suga... », souffle-t-il désespérément. « Il n'est pas trop tard... »

Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait. Tu n'es qu'un fou, tu ne peux pas encore m'aimer après ça. Moi en tout cas, j'me déteste de t'avoir fait ça. Tu es misérable à cause de moi, t'es brisé par ma faute.

A nouveau, je suffoque. Va falloir que je sorte de là sinon, j'vais pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes. Il fait trop chaud dans cette pièce et y'a pas assez d'air pour respirer correctement.

-On s'est fait trop de mal pour continuer. », dis-je avec la plus grande difficulté.

J'ose même pas le regarder, j'me trouve pathétique.

-Laisse-moi partir. Faut que tu me laisses partir. Mais s'il te plait, ne t'en veux pas. Tout est de ma faute, j'ai merdé et j'en suis désolé Jungkook. »

Ma voix s'étrangle à la fin de ma phrase, quand je prononce son nom. Il m'a fallu tellement de courage pour dire ça, s'il te plait, ne me retiens pas. J'dois sortir, faut que je sorte sinon mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine.

x

_'S'il te plait, reviens comme avant_  
_Ne pars pas_  
_Ne pars pas'_

-**R**este Suga. Reste avec moi. »

Je bloque devant la porte, la poignée dans la main. J'ose pas ma retourner car si je le fais, j'crois bien que je ne pourrais pas partir. Il m'a demandé tout à l'heure si je l'aimais encore, et bien oui. Oui je l'aime encore. Je n'en étais plus sûr mais maintenant que tout est fini, maintenant que je l'ai perdu, j'suis certain que je l'aime.

Tout à coup, je sens ses bras enserrer ma taille et sa tête se pose dans mon dos. J'peux plus respirer, j'ai le cœur qui cogne trop vite et trop fort dans ma poitrine et ma main se met à trembler.

-Ne pars pas. »

Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de rester, comme j'ai envie que tout redevienne comme avant mais je sais que c'est trop tard. Tu as été trop loin, j'ai été trop loin, on a été trop loin. Notre relation est malsaine, j'sais que ça recommencera encore même si on fait des efforts pendant quelques mois. Tout redevient exactement comme maintenant. Alors non désolé Kookie mais j'peux pas.

J'dois lui faire comprendre que c'est fini et j'dois être convainquant. Le meilleur mensonge de ma vie, le plus dur aussi. J'inspire de l'air, essaye de trouver mon courage, j'retire ses bras de mon corps, enregistrant la douce sensation avant, puis j'me tourne pour lui faire face.

x

_'Maintenant, il est temps de rompre, quelqu'un doit dire au-revoir_  
_Je suis désolé, je ne t'aime plus. Sérieusement ? Nous ne sommes plus ensemble_  
_Je ne peux plus te toucher, je ne peux plus te voir, je ne peux plus te sentir_  
_C'est bon, pourquoi tu me maudis jusqu'à la fin_  
_Pourquoi es-tu stupidement gentil'_

-**J**e ne t'aime plus. Tu ne me donnes plus envie. »

Ma voix est étonnamment calme, et j'ai l'air réellement sincère alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi je hurle, je crie.

-J'te crois pas. », dit Jungkook, lui aussi à l'air calme.  
-Tu comprends pas ? J'peux plus te voir, tu me dégoûtes. Et dès que tu me parles j'ai juste envie de partir en courant. »

Mes mots font mal, je le sais. Pourtant, Jungkook tente de rester impassible même si sa paupière n'arrête pas sursauter signe qu'il ne va pas bien. Mais il a l'air fort comme ça. Là, j'retrouve mon Jungkook, celui que j'aime. Pourquoi fallait-il que tu redeviennes comme ça seulement maintenant ?

-Notre histoire n'était qu'une grosse mascarade. Un énorme mensonge. On a trop perdu de temps ensemble, on croyait s'aimer alors qu'en fait, on ne faisait que se détruire. C'est fini Jungkook. »

J'ai mis le paquet, j'ai tapé fort. Je vois lentement ses barrières cédées. Cette fois je l'ai vraiment brisé, je sais qu'il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre mais il le fera. Parce qu'il est comme ça, un battant qui ne lâche jamais. Même si je l'ai fait descendre plus bas que terre, il se relèvera. Il l'a déjà fait, il le refera.

Au revoir Jungkook, tu vas me manquer.

Cette fois ça y est, je sais qu'il ne me retiendra plus. J'peux enfin sortir sans avoir peur qu'il dise qu'il m'aime. J'ouvre enfin la porte et dès que je la referme, j'me mets à courir de toutes mes forces, aussi vite que possible comme si je ne voulais pas qu'il me rattrape. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

Je cours, cours et cours encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je cours comme ça mais je ne m'arrête que lorsque je suis à bout de souffle. Puis je m'arrête, pose une main sur le lampadaire et tente de retrouver mon souffle.

Mais j'ai mal, je suffoque. J'ai envie de pleurer comme un cinglé mais rien ne sort et ça fait encore plus mal. J'ai brisé la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé. J'me sens seul à présent, terriblement seul. J'ferme les yeux pendant un instant, je prie de tout mon être et de toute mon âme pour te voir en face de moi quand j'les rouvrirais.

x

_'Ce n'est pas un adieu, ce n'est pas ça_  
_Je ne dis pas que je ne t'aime pas, ce n'est pas ça_  
_Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure ?_  
_Je te demande de t'accrocher, je veux juste un câlin'_

**L**e vent me fouette le visage, mais je continue de fermer les yeux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça mais j'ai peur que si je les rouvre, il n'y ai personne devant moi. Il faut que tu sois là, il le faut parce que je ne crois pas que j'pourrais vivre sans toi.

J'ai toujours les yeux fermés quand j'entends des pas s'approcher, de plus en plus. Puis s'arrêtent en face de moi. Alors tu es revenu ?

-Je suis là maintenant, ouvre-les. »

Sa voix. Cette fois ça y est, j'les ouvre et le vois. Il est là devant moi. Il est si beau avec son sourire qui avait disparu depuis trop longtemps. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras mais j'hésite. Comment pourrais-je changer d'avis aussi vite ?

Mais en fait, c'est lui que me sers contre lui. Je savoure ce moment, ça me fait tellement du bien. J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais sincère pendant un instant Suga. », me souffle-t-il à l'oreille et cette sensation me rend tout léger. « Tu es un bon acteur. »  
-J'suis désolé. Reste avec moi pour toujours. », lui dis-je.

Il acquiesce et ressers son étreinte sur moi. J'ferme les yeux, j'me sens bien, complet comme au début de notre relation. 'J'partirais pas', me dit-il mais quelque chose dans sa voix ne va pas. Puis, je le sens s'éloigner. J'commence à paniquer et... et...

J'me réveille en sueur. Encore un foutu cauchemar ! Cela fait trois ans maintenant et je fais toujours ces putains de rêves qui me font mal. Toutes les nuits, je rêve qu'il me revient de toutes les façons possibles. Mais il ne reviendra pas, il a même retrouvé l'amour. Un certain Jimin, un danseur comme lui, d'après J-Hope. Il est heureux.

De savoir ça me réconforte un peu, au moins il a réussi à se reconstruire. Je me lève et attrape mon paquet de cigarette qui traîne dans l'une des poches de mon jean puis sors sur le balcon. Le ciel est noir, comme s'il allait pleuvoir mais il ne pleut pas. Cela fait des jours que c'est comme ça et il n'y a pas une goutte de pluie. Pourquoi, putain pourquoi il ne pleut pas ?

J'allume ma clope, en prendre une grosse bouffée, ça soulage un peu. Pas longtemps car très vite, mon mal-être me rattrape et j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais comme d'habitude, rien ne sort. Rien ne sort jamais.

_Bordel de merde, mais pourquoi il ne pleut pas ?_

**END.**


End file.
